The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator with a height-adjustable receiving apparatus.
Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance, which stores foods in a storage space that is shielded by a refrigerator door in order to keep foods at low temperatures, and enables foods to be stored in a fresh state by cooling the inside of the storage space using cold air generated through heat exchange with refrigerant that circulates through a cooling cycle.
Due to changes in dietary life and well-being trends, consumers prefer larger, multi-functional refrigerators, and various convenient refrigerators have been introduced in the market.
Shelves, drawers, and baskets are disposed within a refrigerator and on a back surface of a door to store various foods in freezing and refrigerating states. The shelves and baskets disposed within the refrigerator or on the back surface of the door are classified according to sizes of the foods to be stored, and then disposed at desired positions to improve the space utilization efficiency within the refrigerator.
However, in order to adjust heights of the shelves and the baskets in a state where the foods are stored in the shelves and the baskets, the shelves and baskets should be separated after the foods are carried out the shelves and baskets. Then, the shelves and baskets should be disposed again at desired positions to store the foods again in the shelves and baskets.
To solve such a limitation, refrigerators in which shelves and baskets can be adjusted in height in a state where they are installed to improve convenience of use are being developed in recent years.